rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Roseus
Aurora Roseus is a huntress from Mistral, working in Atlas as a Specialist, and a former student of Haven Academy. Background The idea of romance, true love, and soulmates are not as popular as they used to be, but there are still true believers in the world. Aurora Roseus has had a passion for love stories -particularly trashy romance novels- ever since she was young; often sneaking books from her mother’s shelf when she wasn’t looking. Living in Mistral, she had a comfortable life and was free to daydream without a care, and she began to develop an idea. As she considered how to meet her prince charming, it occurred to her that in many of her favorite stories the heroine meets her one true love while on some sort of adventure; so she decided the best way to go on adventures to find her true love would be to become a Huntress. The road to becoming a Huntress is fraught with peril and grueling effort, two challenges Aurora took to with gusto. She trained harder, studied longer, and did everything she could to excel and reach her dream; shallow as it may be. When time came to enroll in one of the four academies, she stayed close to home in Mistral, the obsessive levels of time and effort she had put into her education did not go to waste as she easily earned her entry to the academy. During initiation, she met Dagon Quirke and Jet Nimbus; along with her partner who regrettably did not survive the trials to become a student. The death of her first partner, while significant in the outcome of her life, did not have a substantial psychological impact on Aurora. She had barely known him, and did not feel much guilt over his fate as it was neither her fault nor something she could have easily prevented. In the place of her partner from Initiation, a student was transferred to Haven from Atlas. Enter Callum Abate, a strong, handsome, confident stranger from a foreign nation; highly skilled as a warrior with an air of mystique and military swagger about him. The romantic ideal she had built in her mind, that she would find her true love by becoming a Huntress, convinced Aurora that the appearance of this young man in a time of mourning must be fate, as was often the case in the romance novels of her earlier years. Aurora’s rapid infatuation with Callum was something he found somewhat overwhelming, and her overtly passionate personality pushed him ever further away as she tried to get him to see her as desirable. Even so, far from dissuaded, she upheld Callum as her fairy tale prince and strived to win his throughout their time at Haven Academy. When graduation day began to approach, she made a phone call to her mother; asking for advice on the best way to win over a romantic interest. The advice was simple but she took it to heart. Rather than press him to fall for her as a lover, befriend him and show him her true self beneath the rampant romanticism. With this new perspective in mind, Aurora settled on a course of action. Callum was a military man by nature, his plan to return to Atlas and become a specialist after graduation was well known to the team, and she figured the best way to befriend him was to experience the world he was raised in. When Team JCRD graduated and Callum returned home to Atlas, Aurora tagged along; enlisting in the Special Operatives Unit alongside him in a bid to find more common ground. During their time together as Specialists, Aurora approached Callum from a standpoint of friendship. Finding her affections less overwhelming when not faced with fervent attempts at romance, Callum began to trust her as a friend and see the sweet and caring woman she truly was; understanding her way of thinking and why she had become so attached to him. As they became friends, she learned more about the military life he had lived during his time as a student in Atlas and came to an understanding of exactly why he was offput by her as a student. Though he began to develop a friendly affection for her, it did not cross the fine line into love so easily; one final push was needed before he would step over. Callum had raised quickly in the ranks of specialists, a result of his early training at the Atlas combat school and advanced training in Haven. He was deployed as the commanding officer alongside a squad of veteran soldiers to the far edge of Solitas to reinforce the protective detail assigned to a CCT relay tower in the region. The numbers had grown rapidly in the time since the initial report was filed, and his squad was quickly overwhelmed. Forced to bunker down at the relay tower, weather conditions and damage to the transmitter limited the communications to an SOS signal with their location. A task force was hastily assembled from available troops to attempt a rescue operation; and Aurora was among the first to volunteer for the team. Deployed in unfavorable weather into a live fire zone, Aurora and company were forced to air-drop into the field and attempt to clear a landing zone near the besieged tower. The additional reinforcements were able to successfully turn the tide of battle as Aurora and Callum fought side-by-side, falling back on their experience as a team at Haven; the Atlesian soldiers and work crew for the tower were able to safely escape with minimal losses, It was on the shuttle ride back to Atlas that Callum took the last step. A realization that for better or worse Aurora had always been there for him allowed him to begin reciprocating her love; they began dating and his fears and discomfort with her behavior during their student lives faded away. After a spending a few years dating Callum proposed to Aurora, taking a knee during an awards ceremony when he was presented with a medal for his service in defense of the kingdom of Atlas. They married shortly after and continued to serve in the Atlesian military into their 30s, when Aurora was determined to be pregnant. She was given leave to resign from the military at that time, while Callum continued to serve as a Specialist. Now, years later, Aurora and Callum have one child; an 11 year old daughter Jacaranda (named for the team that had brought Callum to her side all those years ago.) Callum, while still enlisted as a Specialist, now largely performs short-term assignments in order to spend more time with his family, while Aurora primarily lives at home of her own volition caring for their daughter; taking only the occasional mission alongside her husband. She spends much of her time telling her daughter romanticized versions of her life story, leaving Callum to play damage control and explain what really happened. Personality Ever the optimist, Aurora has always tried to find the positive parts of the world, and her life in particular. She holds a fairy tale ideal of how life should be and fights passionately in every way she can to uphold her world view. She has a habit of allowing her imagination to exaggerate the reality of a situation that she has grown out of as she has gotten older; but still allows her mind to wander occasionally into the realm of fantasy. In particular, her early romantic affections towards Callum were sparked by a childish fantasy wherein she convinced herself he was her infallible prince charming; though she later reconciled the reality of his flaws with her original beliefs, the unwavering dedication caused by the ideas in her head have stayed. While not the most disciplined individual, she learned some degree of restraint while serving as a Specialist alongside Callum; allowing her to reign in her romanticism substantially as her friendship and eventual relationship with Callum deepened Aurora’s greatest flaw is her habit of misinterpreting the actions and personalities of people around her; such as viewing someone who is cocky as merely being confident in themselves and thus failing to see that they are stroking their own ego. Due to her rose-colored perspective she often has trouble telling when someone is being willfully or maliciously deceptive, and has been known to be caught unawares by relatively simple trickery as a result. She can be slow to recognize a concealed threat, as she is not constantly viewing people as hostile the way some people are. Appearance WIP Skills and Equipment Weapon - Name: Prince Charming - Wielder: Aurora Roseus - Maker/Smith: Aurora Roseus - Classification: Heavy Melee Hand Cannons - Weapon Derivation: L.A.R Grizzly Mk V - Form 1 Design: A pair of large hand guns with axe-like blades integrated into them - Form 1 Aesthetics: Left gun: Standard pistol with addition of axe blade, gold in color with pink grip and decorative engraving; the axe blade is heart-shaped and made of rainbow-colored titanium; extended magazine extends slightly below the end of the grip Right gun: Nearly identical to the left gun, but lacking the extended magazine. On the sides of the barrel are glowing energy meters that change color depending on the type of dust loaded. The dust batteries are shaped identically to the magazines for her other gun, albeit shorter. - Dust Usage: Dust batteries, carries two each of ice, fire, lightning, lava, and energy. - Ammunition: .50 AE, 10 round extended mags; spares carried in quick-swap belt pouches on left hip. Carries two mags of gravity rounds in addition to normal bullets. - Usage: The guns are used identically in melee combat; the axes are used for chopping and punching attacks. At range, the left gun is designed to fire normal bullets and gravity dust rounds for direct offense, while the right change functionality depending on the dust battery loaded into it. Fire dust results in a flamethrower effect, ice fires concentrated balls that freeze on contact. Lightning creates an arc of electrical energy that arcs between targets (As well as electrifying the blade). Lava spews balls of lava that explode on contact, and energy projects a shield in front of the gun. - Notes: The name ties into Aurora’s (heavily distorted) fairy-tale ideals and life goals. Semblance -User: Aurora Roseus. -Introduction: Temporarily increase density and mass of user and their equipment -Description: By using aura as an energy source, the higgs field is manipulated to artificially increase the mass of the target. -Range: Short -Type: Conjuration (I think? maybe?) -Purpose: Offensive/defensive -Auditive Cue: The sound of a laser engraving steel -Tier 1: The user can double the mass of themselves or any item(s) they are holding for 30 seconds, cost to aura proportional to the base mass of the target -Tier 2: The user can triple the mass of themselves or an item they are holding for up to one minute, cost to aura proportional to the base mass of the target. -General Limitations: Only solid materials can be increased in density, and sustained contact is required. If Aurora’s aura is depleted while any mass augmentations are active, they immediately end. -Applications: By increasing her own body mass and density, Aurora can withstand blows that would normally knock her back; the enhanced density also makes it harder for her body to be damaged, allowing more efficient absorption of would-be injuries by her aura. Augmenting the mass of her weapons allows the relatively light weapons to be used more effectively; as the axe blades benefit from having extra force behind them when swung. -Notes: Potential semblance, not the one that will necessarily be used. Trivia * An aurora is an electrical phenomenon common near a planets magnetic poles, often green or red in color * Roseus comes from Latin, meaning rosy or pink Category:Female Category:Human Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Fan Made Character